Jess and Lisa I can't stay away
by clauxchick
Summary: 23 chapter


22° chapter

**23° chapter**

After some rings "Hey Jey!" "Bry! Sorry I didn't call you yesterday.. it's that we arrived to the new city.. chaos and such.. OMG! What time is it there?". Bryan laughed "You're adorable all agitated.. it's early morning.. BUT! Don't worry.. it's all okay, I'm glad you called. How's the new city?" "It's awesome! We went around today and it was all fun." "Oh cool.. I'm bored without you. Eheh.." "Oh poor thing.." Jessica giggled "What you did today? Or ergh.. well yesterday seeing it's late.." "Umh.. nothing much. I drew.. something." "Rad!! We didn't had time.. you had promised you'd show me something of your paints." "I know… sorry.. but.. we'll meet again." Bryan smiled "And I'll show you, my paints.. my house.. ehe." "Sure, when I'll get time" Jess said. Bryan sighed "So.. are you alone now?" "Actually yes, they left.. all.." "Oh, how come?" "Lisa wanted to party… I didn't feel like to.. so I stayed here." "I understand.. so we can _talk_ now." He grinned devilishly. "Oh.. that talk.. Yes!" the girl laughed and hugged the blanket of her bed "Where we were arrived?" "Nothing much.. you only told me you two did it in the bathroom. I wanted the details… you called me perv and such." They both burst into laughter. "Ahah.. and you think I'm gonna tell you the details?" "Yes, of course my lady.. cuz you wanna tell me. I know you wanna." He mocked "Now let me go on my comfy bed.. I wanna hear good". Jess tsked amused "Okaaaay.. where should I start? Eh eh.." she giggled a bit embarrassed. "I donno.. since the beginning? Lol.. you told me you entered in the wrong moment in the bathroom.. I guess Lisa was there naked.." "Yes, pretty much yes. We got shy but then… you know. I pushed her on the door and we kissed." "Oh… nice." Bryan smirked "And..?" "And.." Jess sighed remembering her and Lisa's first time. "And I kissed her neck… slowly. Then I took her towel off, and kissed lower, you know…" she stopped mid sentence. She heard Bryan breathing hard. _What the fck! I'm really describing what me and Lis did?! She didn't want me to say stuff to Bryan.. uhhh! _"Emh.. Bry.. I can't. I mean.. I can't tell you all.. eheh.. you know.." "Why not?" he asked in a small voice "I know you want to." "Uhuh.. just.. you know.." she stammered. "No I donno.. I wasn't there with you and her.. tell me. You kissed lower.. on her chest?" "Umh.. yes.." "Liked it?" the boy's voice changed. Jess sighed "Yeah.. I love.. Lisa's body." "Go on.." "I mean.. it's just perfect.. she is perfect.. for real. Oh god.. I love kissing it. I drove her mad kissing and licking her belly. It turns her on." "Mmm.." Bryan breathed "And what turn _you_ on?" "Uhuh.." Jess closed her eyes, imaging her twin. "Lisa.. moaning.. for me." "She did it that night?" "Yes.. she did." _Lisa was pressed on the bathroom's door breathing hard but slowly, as the older sis lay an hand over her thigh. Jess looked intently into Lisa's eyes, she was so beautiful. She hesitated at first but the smaller girl looked all ready. She scratched a bit the inside of Lisa's thigh, making her mewl. Crazy thoughts were running inside Jess's mind… could she do it? Touching her twin like that? "Are you sure?" she whispered. "__Yeah.." Lisa replied; her sister placed a gentle kiss on her neck, causing an unexpectedly moan. But t__he wait was driving Lisa insane so she just spread her legs more. Jess didn't need another sign, so she moved her hand right there. She felt Lisa almost tremble as she caressed her sex.. that turned Jess on even more. "Ah.." Lisa sighed, closing her eyes. Both girls felt a pain in their stomach as they stood that close. It seemed all perfect._ Jessica was becoming aroused once again, just remembering her sister and describing it to Bryan. "Gosh.." she flushed. "So… what happened then?" the boy murmured. "I.." the singer's voice broke a bit. _DAMN! _She cursed in her mind "Eheh.." she chuckled shyly "I'm getting…" she didn't finish the phrase, embarrassed. "Hot?" Bryan completed. "Yeah.." Jess closed her eyes. "Me too.." he whispered. They both inhaled more air. "Don't worry." Bry said "It's normal.. all okay.. go on."_ Hot sparks assaulted Lisa's vision and for a moment she didn't saw nothing at all. Jess had thrust inside her a finger, and then another. She had started pushing in, driving the younger insane. It took some moment and next Lisa was moaning deeply: the brunette cried out as she was hit with a strong lance of pleasure. Nothing had never felt like this. She just..she just wanted to be one with her twin. Jess was so turned too, she wanted to make Lisa happy. Her moaning were what made her continue. "Ah…" Lisa's voice was so feeble, almost like a whisper, but Jess could hear.. Lisa moved a leg around Jessica's waist and held her closer, right there. __Lisa had her eyes closed and couldn't think properly. The taller of the two moved her fingers out as she kneeled in front of her sis.__ The paler singer bent and __kissed down the smaller girl's smooth belly. Lisa re opened her eyes, her mouth dry. She stared down at Jess. Her breaths still hot. She was still horny.. she wanted it to continue. The older brunette smiled briefly. Then Lisa felt lips in between her slick thighs, teasingly placing a small kiss on the left, then the right thigh. She was growing more aroused by the minute and her hips jerked. "Jehh," she groaned. "I- I need you. Stop.. that. Stop teasing." She managed to breath out. _"Oh god.." Bryan's voice was almost distance inside Jessica's mind "Can't believe you did that, then..". The girl was breathing hard on the phone, moving an hand on her shorts, out of instinct. She remembered Lisa's hands over her body, and her voice. "Ah.." she sighed. "Are you turned?" the boy asked with a strange tone. "Mm mm." Jess nodded, "Very.." she slowly slipped her hand inside the shorts. The two didn't share words, only heard the other breathing hard. Eventually Bryan swallowed and asked "Are you… touching yourself?" "Eh.. yes.." "Liking it?" the boy's voice sounded hot to the singer… hearing those stuff was making her even more turned. She panted with difficult "Yeah.." "Mmm.." Bryan smirked _I'll join you _he thought. Some moment after and he was doing the same. It seemed they were breathing in rhyme; after a while they both started to moan together.. it felt weird.


End file.
